


Just one look

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Embarrassment, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Light Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Polyamory, Reference To Past Injury, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Undertale Sans, but i like that one, dynamic for swapfell bros, idk the actual ship name for sf sans and ut paps, mentions of established relationship, undertale papyrus, witheredblossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Who knew you could be smitten after a single meeting





	

**Author's Note:**

> notokveranda - SF! Sans meets and dates another skele 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I really didn't know where to go with this XD but I think it came out pretty cute ^^ Some much needed practice on the Swell bros :D

This was unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable! He couldn’t get him out of his head, no matter what he did that bastard of a monster just kept popping right back up. That optimistic, hyperactive doppelganger of his brother’s had managed to somehow wormhole his way into Sans’ mind and there was nothing short of goring his own skull that would get him out.

They had only met once, but apparently that one time was but apparently that was enough for Sans to become absolutely smitten. He remembered it vividly. He was in the middle of disciplining his brother, who had yet again slacked on his daily chores around their home, when a bone attack manifested and bonked him against his skull. The attack did no damage to his HP but it definitely caught him off guard. When Sans rose his head to see who had the audacity to attack him, of all monsters, his sockets froze on the figure before him. 

Roughly the same height as his own brother, perhaps even an inch or two shorter, with a scarf that fluttered much like some hero’s cape. The chassis that encased his ribs was stark white, a black under suit against his lean bones, and blue...underwear? Sans wasn’t sure about that part but the outfit as a whole felt very “super hero” esque.

Sans grinned wildly. Guess that meant he was the “super villain”.

“Stop right there, brother who is not my real brother!” He shouted “Kindly unhand that other me!” Even when he was being authoritative, this Papyrus was so damn polite! Not only did Sans not understand it but it made the entire situation hard to take seriously.

“Mweh heh! I will do with this whelp as I please.” Sans scoffed, squaring his shoulders against his adversary “In fact, it would be wise of you to leave us” But the other Papyrus did not heed Sans’ warning, instead he summoned an array of bones that separated Sans and his own Papyrus. With the threat dealt with, the newcomer bounded in with long strides and ensured his doppelganger’s safety, leaving Sans far beyond shocked.

When was the last time someone had stood up against him? Rose their hand to him? It sparked a new feeling in his soul. Perhaps that’s where his obsession spurred from. The small skeleton groaned into his hands as he remembered that infuriating smile of the other Papyrus as he claimed his rescue mission a success.

He couldn’t take it anymore...he had to see him.

Dressing himself in the proper attire, Sans exited his room with a slam of his door and journeyed down the stairs where his brother laid asleep on their couch. The skeleton guard ceased his temper tantrum to stare at his brother’s sleeping visage, the scars that littered his skull especially from each of his golden canines where the scars on his right side fang ran up to his socket. Each injury was held fondly in Sans’ memory, something few of their “alternates” would truly understand but Sans paid it little mind. Their relationship was not one for the masses but oh the wonders it worked for them. 

There was a brief period of pondering where Sans truly wondered if the innocent appearance of that other Papyrus had some hand in his infatuation, if maybe he had grown bored of his brother and their relationship…

Never! Magic flared as Sans snarled the thought, his voice almost sounding out into the otherwise quiet room. Never would he be bored of his brother or what their relationship meant to each of them, the discovery of other universes had simply put a wrench in things. Before, Sans was used to having his brother’s complete, undivided attention; however, now if he had the ability to, and Sans allowed him, Papyrus would go spend time in one of the other universes with their alternates. The little master would never admit to being jealous but he would admit that he missed the attention.

Which very well could be the reason for his sudden obsession.

“M’lord?” a soft voice mumbled groggily. Magenta eyes lit up in surprise before settling down on the drowsy sockets of his brother, half-lidded and unfocused yet still filled to the brim with worry “Are...are you okay, m’lord? Does something trouble you?” Papyrus yawned a little as he spoke. Sans tsked at the concern, inwardly smiling at his pet’s affection. So attentive and obedient even while barely awake. Gloved hands caressed Papyrus’ cheek, humming in quiet approval as he moved into his touch.

A rare smile flashed as the small skeleton spoke, “No, pet, I was simply thinking that perhaps we should take a little trip to one of the other universes.” There was an immediate shine to Papyrus’ eyes unable to hide his excitement in his groggy state.

“R-really? And you wish to come as well, m’lord?” When Sans nodded his head, Papyrus all but lunged forward, squeezing his brother and nuzzling his head against his affectionately. The action earned him a bonk on the head, but the blush over Sans’ face made it all worth it. Once the little master regained his composure Papyrus was given some time to actually wake up before teleporting them to the choke point of the universes.

~.~

 

As the static of the dimensional rift cleared from his vision, Sans came face to face with the brothers of this universe. He had met his doppel of this universe very briefly and noticed that he was much like his own brother in some respects. He was very laid back and was often absurdly lazy about anything he could be lazy about. To be frank, it was an insult to Sans sometimes that THIS inferior monster was the “original”.

“Heya Slim, good to see ya.” The other Sans greeted with a smile and a wave. The brother jumped and waved with the same enthusiasm that Sans remembered from before.

“Oh, oh! Hello other me! I am glad to see you are doing well!” The sound of the excitable skeleton alone was enough to make Sans blush a light magenta. His Papyrus, Slim as they called him, returned the greetings with soft words. Normally, he was not to speak unless Sans allowed him to while he present, so for these brothers to speak to him directly and for the most part completely ignore his master was a very odd adjustment.Still, Slim carried himself well in the adjustment, impressively so if Sans was honest. 

“This is my brother and m’lord.” Slim introduced “He has chosen to accompany me today but is in need of a nickname as to avoid confusion.” Sans rolled his eyelights. Of course he had forgotten about this sorry little ritual, he had only been present for one and suffice it to say many of the skeletons, particularly the older brothers, needed some help in their naming. Suddenly the jumping of this universe’s Papyrus caught Sans’ sharp eye. How long had he been squealing, hopping excitedly like a child about to get candy.

Eventually the other Sans put his hand on his eager brother’s chest, effectively calming him down enough for the excited words to become more than high pitched gibberish.

“I wish to choose the name this time brother!” he exclaimed happily, one hand raised over his head. His brother shrugged, the lazy grin on his face ever present as he stared at Papyrus and Slim. Papyrus eyed Sans up and down, analyzing each and every detail of his wardrobe and features. From the openness of his midriff from his armor to the almost knee high boots that decorated his legs and feet. Blank sockets finally stopped on the magenta handkerchief that was loosely tied around his neck, suddenly beaming with jubilation.

“Got an idea, bro?”

Papyrus struck a confident pose, “Indeed I have brother!” His mitten clad hands pointed at the Sans that was not his Sans and his smile grew cartoonishly big “This Sans shall now be known as…” he paused for dramatic effect “Raspberry! Or Razz for short.” Slim smiled at the name, a caramel colored blush dusting his cheeks as he whispered his likeness of the name to his brother. The Sans now dubbed Razz; however, stiffened at the name. It seemed so...mellow for how high functioning Razz was but the blooming, pleased smile on Papyrus’ face was hard to ignore.

So he turned away from it, answering with a begrudging tone, “Fine, I suppose that will suffice for a monster of my caliber.” With the names all settled, the group move their meeting to the brother’s home, Papyrus’ sing-songy words of cooking for his friends the theme of their short lived walk. As their feet reached the doorway, Razz shrugged his shoulders and took a self guided tour around the home away from home.

He found it a bit unsettling how similar yet different everything was in this universe. Windows and doors were not reinforced to protect against attacks, walls weren’t thickened to block out the howls of monsters, in pain or otherwise. If Razz didn’t know better he would say he felt oddly...safe here.

A throat cleared behind him, “Razz, would you like to help me prepare lunch?” It was Papyrus, smiling as always. That disarming smile that made Razz feel so utterly exposed and harmless, only amplified by the request to help. Razz was not the best cook, normally leaving such menial duties to Slim. It was part of their home dynamic and after so many years, Razz just never bothered to learn the trade for himself. It wasn’t like Slim was going anywhere.

Though, perhaps this was a chance for him to show this Papyrus how great he truly was. Yes, of course it was! Besides, how hard could cooking possibly be?

“Hmph, I normally have that mutt of mine do a task such as that, but I suppose since by all technicalities I am a guest in your home that I can lend my magnificent aid.” He grumbled in response, shrugging for added effect. Papyrus cocked his hips in apparent annoyance with his hands placed on them as he glared down at the scarred doppelganger of his brother “Mweh? What are you glaring at?!” 

The taller skeleton sighed as he shook his head and motioned for Razz to follow him. Once the two entered the kitchen things suddenly felt a bit off. While they cooked Papyrus only gave simple, straight to the point instructions and short handed commands, naturally please and thank you were tacked onto the end , but his energetic speech was brought down to what could only be considered as normal.

And things remained in that awkward tension until Papyrus asked him to physically do something.

“You want me to what?” Razz asked with a confused look.

Papyrus turned with an equally baffled look and repeated himself slowly “I would like you to mince that onion, please?” Razz looked at the offensive vegetable cross-eyed, embarrassment slowly creeping its way up his face in the form of his magenta colored magic. Stars, he hoped Papyrus didn’t notice. “You...you are aware of what that is, yes?”

Of course he noticed…

“Yes! I am highly aware!” Snarled Razz “As I’ve said, I do not often have to stoop so low as to-!”

“Nyeh heh heh! Wow-wowie, I suppose you just aren’t quite up to the task.” the skeleton said in a fit of childish giggles “Cooking, you see, is an art of the greats! Only the most skillful of monsters can truly master the art of cooking. It is much like an ever expanding puzzle!” Razz bristled at the insinuation. Him?! Not up to a challenged?! How...how dare this accursed skeleton! Curse him and his inability to truly grasp the overwhelming greatness that was Razz! But he would show him...he would show him the true prowess behind his skill!

A knife was snatched from the wooden holder and slammed down on the onion, severing it in half, skin and all. The knife swung again, then again and again, cutting each half longways so they were in long strips. As he finished annihilating the vegetable Razz smiled triumphantly at Papyrus.

“Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Oh! Oh, my!”

Razz took a smug expression “Never should have underestimated my finesse, whelp.” Immediately the laughs stopped and Papyrus cocked his head to the side, waving a hand dismissively in front of his face.

“What? No, no your mincing was atrocious but your enthusiasm was fantastic! Undyne would have loved it!” Razz felt his face suddenly drop to the floor. Something he did was..atrocious? But how? He excelled in everything he ever attempted! 

Before he could really feel the frustration of Papyrus’ statement, Razz felt hands gently turn him back to the countertop, a new onion where his destroyed one once was. He could feel Papyrus move up behind him, hands hovering over his own and guiding him to the new vegetable.

“Here, let me show you.” Every inch of his being told him to run. To shove Papyrus away and show him the same forceful discipline he showed Slim whenever he stepped out of line in their universe, but he couldn’t. This wasn’t his brother. This wasn’t his pet.

This Papyrus, the original Papyrus, was in no way shape or form subservient to Razz. He was an equal here and held no leverage to use to his advantage.

The taller skeleton’s body was almost completely flush against Razz’s, his warm, bare hands gently directing him into the proper methods of mincing the onion. Each cut was slow and easy, a simple lift of their arms to position the blade then the slightest amount of pressure to cut through the onion.

“See?” Papyrus’ voice rumbled against Razz’s skull “You could have simply told me you did not know, I do not mind teaching you things.” Not only was the small skeleton almost positive that Papyrus was smiling like that damn cheery oaf that he was, but he could almost feel the purr in the skeleton’s voice. While this was all at his expense, Razz still found himself unable to move Papyrus away. The natural warmth from the skeleton was comforting, not quite enough to overcome the embarrassment he felt at being bested, but comforting nonetheless.

With the onion now minced to perfection, Papyrus asked if Razz wished to continue helping, his ever lasting smile still plastered over his face. The scarred skeleton sighed, turning away as he gave Papyrus a hesitant but positive answer.

~.~

“Lunch was amazing as always, bro.” Sans complimented with his trademark grin. The head chef beamed, the faintest of orange blushes over his cheekbone. Slim bowed his head, his words of thanks coming out in his usual quiet tone. Without really meaning too, Razz made a soft sound of discontent. He admittedly was a bit upset by the lack of recognition he was getting for his participation in the meal’s preparation but knew it really shouldn’t have came as a surprise. 

The dishes were gathered neatly by the still grinning Papyrus, “Nyeh heh, well all the praise can not fall on me!” Papyrus shifted the dishes into one strong arm, resting his free hand on Razz’s shoulder and squeezing lightly “Razz was also a very big help. He was an outstanding assistant!” 

The complement absolutely floored the skeleton. He hadn’t expected much, if any, acknowledgement by the brother’s for his assistance, so to have Papyrus compliment him by saying he was the best at the very thing that he was just called out for being atrocious at only mere hours before made the light dusting over his face turn into an all out blush. Soon even Slim and Sans joined in the praising stream which only added to the embarrassment that Razz felt.

“Yes, well, Slim and I have things we must attend to in our own home.” He blurted out suddenly pushing away from the table “Come along, pet.” Slim did not hesitate to follow Razz’s motions, heading to the door and opening it before Razz even left the table. Sans waved goodbye, telling them to drop on by whenever they felt like before disappearing into his room for a quick nap. Slim said his farewells in small gestures, an upturn of his mouth or a bow of his head. Papyrus; however, strode over to the small skeleton, smile still placed and his voice as cheery as ever.

“Thank you again for the help you provided today Razz.” the little master shrugged, not really sure how to respond to such genuine appreciation “In fact, I would be honored if you joined me again in the very near future. Razz’s eyes widened a bit, did he just? Was that a?

“Did you just ask me out?”

Papyrus took a minute to analyze what exactly he said, shrugging as he came to his conclusion “Well, I suppose I did.” It was so nonchalant. Like it was something he did on a daily basis “So? Would you like to date the Great Papyrus?” Razz felt himself chuckle to himself, that was the point of him coming here wasn’t it? To sate his sudden obsession with the bubble skeleton? What better way to ensure he remained sated than by dating him?

Beside...how could someone resist that damn smile?

“Very well.” He stated with a smirk “But be aware, I will not be bested by you again.” Papyrus chortled as he walked back into the kitchen with the promise of an exciting evening on tongue. Razz let his eyelights linger where the tal monster once stood, allowing himself to chuckle before he moved on toward his awaiting brother. Slim had a smile twitching at his teeth, one he did his best to hide. Razz would probably only admit that he enjoyed seeing such an expression on Slim’s face in the most intimate of situations but he would never deny that he enjoyed seeing his pet happy.

“Did m’lord enjoy his visit?” Slim asked as he reached the junction of the universes. Razz caressed his head from where he sat on his shoulder, yet another genuine smile on his face.

“I did indeed. So much so that I believe we will be returning very soon.” Slim let the smile he was trying to hide bloom over his entire face, pleased more than anything that his brother had truly connected with one of their alternates.

He smiled and opened the portal home, “I will look forward to that, m’lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!   
> As always i'm sill doing requests ^^ leave a comment here or at my tumblr: http://famoussmuggler.tumblr.com/


End file.
